


Octavia Michelson

by Alexandrawinchester



Series: Michelson Twins [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrawinchester/pseuds/Alexandrawinchester
Summary: Octavia Michelson is the youngest daughter of Alexandra Michelson and Dean Winchester, follow the story of the life of the originals with some new family...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second book to The life of a Vampire hunter...
> 
> i hope that you enjoy this and please do comment if you do :)
> 
> thank you

Dean's POV

It had been a week since our little Mary had been born and she was the most beautiful little girl in the world, her brother and sister were over the moon with her and she was a very gifted little girl as well. She had magic like her mother but she also had a werewolf trait that confused us as much as her vampire side, you see she was ¼ witch, ¼ werewolf, ¼ human and ¼ vampire which made us all worry as Elijah and Niklaus said that for the werewolf side to come out she would have to kill and I didn't want that for her and as for the vampire side we hadn't seen much of this apart from the healing.

Dad and pops loved to spoil her and would always be around her if they were up with Ally and I would take her to her mother and speak to Ally about our day, I still hadn't spoken to Finn as he would just grunt or tell me to leave, I knew that he didn't really like me and I didn't know how to make that change. Niklaus and I had gotten closer as friends as he would often speak to me about Ally and her past which made me smiled but what worried us all the most was that Sam hasn't been home in a couple of days because he didn't want to see his sister this way.

I had just put Mary down to sleep when I walked into the palor where I noticed that Niklaus and Finn where, Nik looked up and smiled "Dean, please come and sit" Nik said.

I nodded and sat down when Finn turned to me, "is it true that my sister threatened my brother for you" Finn asked me.

I nodded as I didn't trust my voice and frowned when he laughed, "she is the only one that can do that and make Niklaus become a bumbling idiot" Finn said and clapped his hand on my shoulder, "also I have seen that you haven't left my sisters side and for that you have my approval for dating my sister, but please do not let me see it as I don't like to see my little sister kissing some man" he explained.

I nodded and smiled, "thank you, do you mind if I ask you something" I asked.

Finn nodded and I looked to him, "why did she ask for you, not that I am not happy that she called for someone, but normally she is happy with me" I asked not wanting to sound jealous.

Finn laughed and sat down next to me, "when we were human and before we were vampires our father Michael who believed that Ally and Sam were his wasn't a good man to his children, being a Viking warrior he was harsh and mean. What a lot of them don't know is that he wasn't always like it, you see when my mother was pregnant with Elijah she had me and my older sister Freya who passed away" Finn explained.

I looked to him and smiled, "I am sorry that you lost your sister Finn" I said to him.

Finn smiled and looked back to me, "but you see when my mother went back to tell our father that she died of the illness out there our father couldn't believe that he lost his little girl, over the years our mother and father added to the bunch as you see there is the others but when the twins were born our father didn't like that and treated them differently as he did with Niklaus, which now I know is because Niklaus and the twins were not his. Our mother was not faithful and for that he takes this out on them, the first time I saw him beat them I promised that I would protect them better than I did for my sister that died. Ally and I have a bond that means I can keep the magic in her from killing people" Finn explained.

I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder and nodded, "thank you for telling me this and trust me when I tell you l will make sure that she is never hurt by that man ever again" I said.

Finn smiled and turned to me as he got up, "you may have most of us but you still have to get by Kol" Finn said laughing.

I sighed and turned to the others and smiled, "thank you for telling me about her past I know that it isn't something that is easy to speak about, but I am going to see if my wife is okay and then get some sleep" I said to them and smiled as I walked out of the room and into the room that my wife was asleep in.

I walked into the room and noticed that Sam was there and he was asleep next to her and I smiled, I walked over to them and pulled the cover over him and moved his hair out of the way, "good night little brother" I said to him and smiled as he sighed and moved closer to Ally.

I checked on my wife and smiled sadly she was still fighting this and I hoped that she would wake up soon as our daughter needed her and our eldest daughter would need to see her. I walked out of the room and down the hall where Davina had been staying and smiled as she was fast asleep with Marcel who was on the chair next to her, sighing I walked over to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled when he woke up, "dean" he said to me.

I nodded and looked down to him, "come on you need to sleep in a bed, you mother wouldn't be happy to see that you are sleeping in a chair" I explained.

Marcel stood up and smiled at me, "thank you dean, for taking me in. you didn't have to as I am not your child" Marcel said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "you are welcome Marcel, you are my child now as much as you are your mothers" I explained to him.

Marcel smiled and nodded, "I know and thank you" he said and I watched as he walked out of the room and into his own.

I gently pulled the covers over Davina and kissed her head, "good night" I said and walked down to the room that I was given to be with Mary and smiled as she was asleep in my father's arms.

"Dad comes on, you need to sleep in a bed" I said to him.

Dad looked to me and laughed, "and you need to sleep dean, you haven't slept in days" Dad said to me.

I looked to him and shook my head, "not until she wakes up, I need her to wake up first" I said to him and walked over to the chair that was in the room and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I woke up to see that my brother was still with me and smiled when I turned to him, "hey, you had us worried" Finn said to me.

I smiled and he helped me sit up and I looked to him, "what happened" I asked.

Finn smiled and took my hand, "your magic lost control and we had to get a barrier spell up quickly, I believe a girl you call Davina got it up but your magic came out at such a force that she couldn't finish. She is okay and she slept for the day but your husband and son have been looking after her" Finn explained.

I nodded and he looked to me, "you have been out for a week sis, we have been worried. The last time that this happened you only were out for a day or two tops" Finn said to me.

I nodded and he smiled, "I believe that Dean will be happy to see you and as will your beautiful baby daughter" Finn said to me.

I smiled and he helped me up and grabbed a hold of me so I could walk, "I have you and I promise that I will not let you go" he said and we walked out of the room to the palor where I noticed that everyone looked at me.

I smiled and noticed that Dean walked over to me and kissed me, "I was so worried about you Ally, I thought that you were dead" Dean said looking at me with tears in his eyes.

I smiled and took his hand, "I am okay I promise, just my magic took it out of me" I said to him.

He didn't say anything and I did notice that he looked to Finn and smiled, "may I" he asked.

I couldn't help the snort to come to me and I looked to him, "he is all talk Dean" I said to him.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took a hold of me, he smiled as he picked me and took me into a room where I noticed that Marcel, Davina and Mary were sat and they looked to me, "Mum" Marcel said and walked over to me, "you scared the living daylights out of me" he said.

I smiled and nodded and Dean to put me down and smiled as he still had his hands hovering over me, I turned to Marcel and held my hand out for him, "do you remember the last time this happened to me" I asked.

He nodded and I took his chin and made him look at me, "Marcellus you listen to me, this doesn't mean that I am going to die, the only way that I will die is when I am ready and I will tell you know that I am not ready and am not anywhere near ready. You and your sisters are everything to me and Dean and I know that you know that" I explained.

Dean smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I told you that your mother would be fine and I don't break my promises Marcel" dean said to me.

I noticed that Marcel still didn't really look at him and I knew that it was going to take some time for Marcel to get use to him, I turned my attention to Davina and smiled as she was still holding Mary and was looking at me, "are you okay" she asked me.

I nodded and took a seat down next to her and smiled, "of course I am sweetie, Dean told me that you accepted to be adopted" I said to her.

She smiled and looked to me, "yeah, your father spoke to me and explained some things and I already knew a lot about you. Believe it or not but I knew your mother for some time" she said to me.

I looked to her and frowned, "my mother wasn't the nicest of people" I said to her.

Davina looked confused and turned to Mary, "Mary was the mother that she was when Dean was born, you see when she had Sam and I she found out that we had magic and that it was a lot stronger than hers, for this she didn't like me or Sam" I explained.

Davina nodded and Dean looked to me, "so you agreed on Mary why" Dean asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "because she was a good mother to you" was all I said.

He rolled his eyes and looked to me, "we need to find her a new name, I will not have our daughter names after someone that you do not like" dean said to me.

I nodded and looked over to our daughter and smiled, "she is beautiful" I said.

Dean smiled and nodded, "of course she is, she is her mother's daughter" Dean said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "Careful love, you don't need to butter me up" I said to him and smiled as he walked over to me and put his lips to mine and smiled as he kissed me, "well then, I will just kiss you then" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Davina, "okay give me your sister, mummy wants cuddles" I said to her.

She smiled and passed her over to me and I couldn't help the smile I had she was the most beautiful person in the world, "I think that we will name you Octavia Lillian Winchester" I said to her.

Dean smiled and looked to me, "Michelson" he said.

I looked up to him and he smiled, "I have spoken to your brothers and sister and I have agreed that you and Sam are Michelson's and dad sees this too" Dean said to me.

I frowned and he smiled, "Dad doesn't want you to be hurt by this but he is thinking of you staying a Michelson because he knows that you need this" Dean said to me.

I turned to Marcel and walked over to him and smiled, "please take your sister out of here, I am about to yell at your father" I said to him.

Marcel turned to Dean and laughed, "Don't rile her up to much otherwise your have the house on you" Marcel said.

I watched as they walked out and I turned to dean and couldn't help the rage I had, "so because you find out that I have a family that we didn't tell you about that he know thinks that he can just dump Sam and I" I asked.

Dean stepped back and looked to me, "he doesn't mean it like that" Dean said to me.

"Where is he" I snarled.

Dean looked to me and I pushed out of the room and noticed that Elijah and Finn where walking towards me, "Dretta" Elijah said to me.

"Where is John" I asked.

Elijah looked worried and pointed to the back yard where I noticed that he was having a nice conversation with Sam, "you think that you can just leave us after everything that has happened" I snapped.

John looked to me and smiled, "hunny it isn't like that" he said.

I stepped back and turned to Sam, "did you know that he said he would rather we be Michelson's than Winchesters" I asked.

Sam looked to me and frowned, "no" he said.

I turned to dad and laughed, "I'm done, and I decided that I wouldn't tell you about them because I was afraid of this. I was so worried that you would tell us to leave and want nothing to do with us that I thought that it would be best not to say anything. Looks like I was the one that go hurt in the end, Niklaus you were right" I said and turned to Finn, "turn it off" I asked.

"Ally doesn't do this, think of the kids and dean" Sam said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "I don't want to, I almost killed myself giving birth and this is what I get" I asked.

Sam walked over to me and took my hand, "please ally, you cannot do this. I can't go back to my big sister not wanting to spend time with me; I cannot do anything like this again. Please think about the kids" Sam said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "I am sorry that I was a bitch to you" I said.

Sam smiled and turned to John and laughed, "your only here because Dean is Ally's husband but if you so much as put your foot in your mouth, Finn, Elijah, Nik and I will throw you out" Sam snarled and turned to me, "you need to be resting, go to dean he normally keeps you calm" Sam said to me.

I noticed that he went to speak to Sam and I snapped my hand out and watched as he pinned to the wall, "I wouldn't love, you wouldn't like what would be the outcome" I snarled.

I walked back inside and noticed that Dean was inside looking at me, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" dean said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "it always happens, being the bastard child that isn't anything, this happens. Don't worry about it" I said to him.

Dean smiled and we walked back to the room and he looked to me, "so is your brother Kol going to be hard to get along with" he asked me.

I looked to him and laughed, "No, he is like Nik and I" I said making him smile.

Dean kissed me and pushed me to the bed, "can I ask you something" he said to me.

I nodded and he looked at Octavia who was sleeping, "would you have turned your emotions off" he asked.

I looked to him and nodded, "wouldn't be the first time I would have done something like that, there is a lot about me Dean that you don't know" I explained.

He smiled and looked to me, "yeah I will admit that Marcel was a shock" he said.

I smirked and looked to him, "I found him in the 1700's, he was a slave and was being beaten because he was black and it turns out that he was the child of a maid and the mayor she was working for, he was being beaten when I came across him so I picked up a apple and threw it with some force and sped to the man hurting him and killed him. I raised him since then" I explained.

Dean looked to me and smiled, "your just a softy really aren't you" he said making me growl at him.

He laughed and turned to me, "so then Octavia, where did you come up with that name" he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, "always have liked the name for a child, just never through that I would get a child" I said to him.

Dean nodded and pulled me to him, "go to sleep Ally" Dean said to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of Octavia crying and I looked over to see that Dean was fast asleep, I smiled and got up walking into the nursery that was done for her and noticed that Haley was soothing her, "hey" I said to her.

Haley looked over to me and smiled, "sorry I wasn't sure that you were mobile yet" she said to me.

I smiled and noticed that she was rubbing her bump and I smiled, "are you excited for the baby" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I am, but I am a little scared" she admitted.

I smiled and took her hand, "your not alone in this Haley, you have a little Michelson growing inside of you and I know that between all of us here that you will be fine" I explained to her.

She smiled and looked to me, "I heard what happened today, I am sorry" she said to me.

I looked to her and smiled, "it doesn't bother me as much as I thought that it would and to be honest I have my brothers and sister and my children as well as Dean and I don't need anything else" I said to her.

She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder, "you also have your niece or nephew and me" she said.

I smiled and hugged her, "go back to bed Haley, I have Oct" I said to her.

She nodded and I walked over to my daughter and smiled as she looked to me, "morning princess, I see that we are waking people up at odd hours of the night" I said to her.

I bent down and picked her up smiling as she stopped crying and I ran my hand through her hair, "do you need any help" a voice said.

I turned around and noticed that bobby was stood there and smiled at me, "are you okay" he asked me.

I looked to him and smirked, "why wouldn't I be" I asked.

Bobby walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "you dad didn't mean what he said to you and your brother, he just saw how happy you are here with your brothers and sister" Bobby said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, "I gave up everything to be this person to be his daughter; I gave up my life and what I owned so I could be a better person. All I got in return was a fake family that didn't even want me" I said to him.

Bobby sighed and looked to me, "your father loves you and your brother and I know that he is broken that you don't want him in your life any longer" Bobby said.

I laughed and looked to him, "he can do as he pleases, and I don't care anymore. I have what I need and he isn't that anymore. Maybe Sam and I leaving and finding him weren't for Sam and I to have a father, it was so I could meet Dean and have Octavia" I explained and placed my daughter down and smiled as she fell to sleep.

I walked out of the room and closed the door and turned to Bobby, "you are free to leave" I said to him and walked away.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and noticed that Elijah was sat there drinking some bourbon and passed a glass to me, "are you okay, I heard what you said" he asked.

I looked to him and couldn't help the tears to come from me, "I lost another father and it seems like he doesn't even care" I sobbed.

Elijah wrapped his arms around my shoulders and frowned, "shh little sister, you have us and Dean" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, "I'm tired of caring for people that don't care for me" I said.

Elijah smiled and pulled my chin up so I was looking at him, "I know and I know that I love you and so does the rest of our family including Dean" Elijah said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "thank you brother, you always know what to say to me" I said to him and downed the bourbon in his glass as well.

He chuckled and I turned to go back to bed when Niklaus slammed his way into the house with a horrible look on his face, "we have a problem" Nik said.

I looked to him and frowned, "is this a; Dretta has to use her magic to get you out of trouble or shit were all in trouble" I asked.

Nik looked to me and laughed, "Ha-ha sister, but shit we are all in trouble" he said to me.

I growled and turned to him, "what happened big brother" I asked.

He looked to me and shook his head, "seems like the witches know that Octavia has been born and said that she is the key to their freedom, Dret they are coming to kill her" Nik said to me.

I growled and felt my magic pulse out of me and I turned to Nik and smirked, "let's go and find some witches I can kill" I said to him.

Elijah flashed in front of us and smiled, "We need a plan, not you two going in head first" Elijah said to Nik and I.

I looked to him and growled, "they are after my daughter and I am going to rip there hearts out of them including anyone in my way brother" I snarled.

Elijah grabbed my hand and smiled, "we need to go in smart" he said to me.

I smirked and pinned him to the wall as my father and the others walked down, "I don't care if you want me to sit here and let you go in, but I'm not this is going to go my way" I said to him.

"Ally" Dad said to me.

I ignored him and noticed that Dean came down with Octavia, Davina and Marcel who looked to me, "what's going on Al's" Dean asked me.

I looked to him and frowned, "I need you to take Octavia, Davina and Marcel out of here, there are some witches out there that want to kill her and I am going to go and rip their hearts out" I said to them.

"Ally your brother is right, you need to go in smart" Dad said to me.

I turned to him and laughed, "yeah I am not listening to you, you are leaving anyway" I said to him and turned to Bobby, "I meant what I said, you can leave" I said to him and walked to Nik and smirked, "some old fashioned fun" I asked and smiled as he nodded and we disappeared from the others.

Nik and I appeared in the middle of the quarter and I turned to the sky and raised my arms towards it and smirked as lighting appeared and hit in the middle of the square making people scream and run, I smirked and turned to Nik and smiled, "make them scream big brother" I said to him and turned my attention to some of the people around.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah's POV

I looked to the door where they had gone and shook my head, "just what we need the two of them on a rampage, I hope that the city survives them both" I said and turned to John and growled, "you are not needed, go somewhere else" I snarled.

I looked over to Dean and smiled as I walked over to him and looked to the children, "Dean you need to get them out of here we have received information that the witches are wanting to kill Octavia" I explained.

Dean looked to me and frowned, "I am not leaving without my wife Elijah our children need their mother and I am sure that Davina can help protect her with magic and I am sure that Marcel isn't going to let anything happen to his sister" Dean said to me.

I shook my head and looked to him, "the problem isn't only the witches that I am sure she is killing, it is also the fact that your father has upset my sister" I said looking to Dean.

Dean sighed and looked to John and shook his head, "I think you need to leave, this is happening because you have been playing with her heart. Did you know that she broke down on me last night" I snapped.

He looked hurt and I couldn't care, "I didn't mean to upset her, I just want what's best for her" he said to me.

I laughed and turned to him, "you don't know my sister at all before she went to you she didn't have humanity because it was something that she didn't like to show, this is the nicest I have seen her since that day did you know that they had to beg Niklaus to let them find you" I said to him.

He looked shocked and I turned to him and smirked, "yes, you see they came to us asking for a chance to get to know there real father as Mikeal wasn't the nicest of fathers to her, Niklaus and Sam and when they found out that they could have a real father, Niklaus and Finn said to her that it wasn't worth it because you would break her heart and she would become the worst side of herself. It was me in the end that said to give you a chance because you might just make her a better person and get along with Sam which at the moment I am regretting" I snapped.

I noticed that Sam came in and John went to him but he ignored him and turned to me "Brother please, do not waste your breathe on this idiot he isn't worth it" Sam said walking over to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "could you please try and get a location on our lovely sister and idiot brother, I do not fancy pulling them out of trouble tonight" I asked.

Sam nodded and turned to his father, "I wouldn't be here when she comes back because if she hasn't got the witch that is trying to kill their daughter then she will take it out on the next best thing which I am sure will be you" Sam said.

John looked hurt but I couldn't do anything as Dean walked in front of Sam and looked to his father, "I will stick by my wife and her family, you made your bed now you need to lie in it. I think it would be best if you leave for now" dean said to him.

John looked to the others and noticed that we all believed the same thing, he nodded and I watched as he left the house with Bobby and didn't look back, I knew that Dretta was going to find this difficult as she had become use to this man around her, but it was something that she needed to do and I knew that she would have us around her and that would be all that she needed, "is she going to be okay" Dean asked making me look to him.

I smiled at him and nodded, "yeah she will be and I promise that she will forgive him, but for the moment I believe that it would be best that we don't let her think that he just left, we will come up with something to tell her" I explained.

Dean looked confused and I smiled, "I don't think that you can watch as she becomes the horrible person she used to be Dean, I mean you have seen a glimpse of her hatred but this can get worst if she is left to deal with this on her own" I explained to him and smiled and Sam looked to me and I smiled, "yeah I believed that it would be the best thing for us to tell her that he needed to do some things with Bobby and said that he would be back, but at the moment I think that she needs to be surrounded by family as I cannot have her and Nik going off the deep end again" Sam explained to him.

Dean smiled and nodded, "Okay if you think that this is best for her" Dean said.

Sam smiled and nodded, "I think that this is the best thing, I mean Dretta with no humanity is not a good thing" Sam explained.

Dean looked confused and I waved my hand to the seat and smiled as he sat down, "you have to understand Dean that Dretta and Nik have always been close even when we were human they were always being told off for being stupid, over the years that we became vampires we have travelled all around the world they would always be around each other sometimes this would be good but others there would be a town or city running red because they lost control and always ends in us running because they outted us" I explained.

Dean looked to me and I knew that he wanted to know more about her, "I know that you see that she is the most loveable and amazing person in the world at the moment and trust me when I tell you that she will forgive people more than Niklaus does because she knows deep down that she needs these people, but then again Dretta can be cruel and harsh when she needs to be as this is the side that Michel made from being horrible to her" I said and walked over to him and sat down, "but that doesn't mean that she is going to come back home all happy like nothing has happened, she is broken Dean and hurting all because of your father saying that he didn't really want her any longer" I explained.

Dean looked to me and nodded, "I know and for what he said I will never forgive him because he hurt her and I do not like people hurting or even being mean to her. I am quite protective of her" Dean said to me.

I smiled and nodded; "I have noticed that" I explained and smiled, "maybe she will tell you our story as this is her story to tell you not mine" I explained and got up as I walked out of the room with Sam behind me leaving dean to think about what we had said.

Ally's POV

I looked over to my brother and couldn't help the smile to come to my face as he was currently rounding witches up and I looked to him and smirked, "Maybe it is time that we sort this out once and for all" I said to him.

Nik smirked and I climbed on the table and looked over the quarter and raised my hands making the thunder clap and they all looked to me, "well isn't that nice, I have your attention" I said to them all.

A woman walked forward and smirked at me, "believe me when I tell you this, your daughter will be dead by the end of the night" she said to me.

I growled and flashed forward grabbing her and pushing my hand into her chest and grabbed her heart, "no, but you will" I said to her and pulled my hand out with her heart and threw it to the floor and turned to the others, "anyone else want to try" I snarled.

A few turned to me and raised their hands, quickly speeding around I ripped their hearts out and turned to the rest of them, "this is war, you have started a war with the Michelson's, you so much as come anywhere near my children I will turn you all into my personal slaves" I growled.

They nodded and I smirked as I knew that I made my point and turned to Nik, "I think that I need to go home and have a shower" I said as I was covered in blood.

Nik nodded and we walked back to the house and I noticed that Nik was looking at me, "what" I asked

Nik smiled, "I've missed this" he said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, "It is only us that can bond on a slaughter" I explained making us both laugh.


End file.
